The Untouchable
by Little Tsu
Summary: "Not like that's gonna stop me. Heh. After all...I do love a good challenge." Yafuri Chao ends up finding a whole new interest...One that's even bigger than Jiro the Kin Killer.


**_The Untouchable_**

_**Little Tsu:** Ok, this is just a one shot. It's really to see how well I do for this series since I recently bought the entire series of it on DVD & I really took to it like crazy._

_**Yafuri:** Yeah, she actually took a liking to me the most though. Heh...Take that Jiro, the Kin Killer. *smirks*_

_**Little Tsu:** Yafuri's so cute! I don't care that he's a Kowloon Child. *hugs him*_

_**Yafuri:** *chuckles lightly* Little Tsu doesn't own anything that has to do with Black Blood Brothers, though she does own the little character she's putting in this. If she did though, I wouldn't have been nearly sliced in half by Jiro._

_**Little Tsu:** On with the story!_

**{Yafuri's POV}**

Ya know something? It's nights like this that can really get your blood rushing. I mean, finding people - mostly my own kind - to kill, especially under the night of a full moon, it really gets me excited. I just wish that these guys would give me more of a challenge. Destroying them is fun and all, but it'd be so much better if they'd just put up a decent fight.

It's reason enough for this that I kill my own kind in the first place. They're weak, uncontrolled, they just let their savage nature take over; no minds of their own basically. It's pretty sad in a real pathetic sense when you think about it. Heh...Makes me glad that I get to do this dirty work though. It certainly keeps me busy and from being bored anyways. I could care less about these bastards that I call my kin. Too bad Jiro wants to kill me too just cause I'm a Kowloon Child. Him lopping me up with these mindless idiots really pisses me off.

As I wander the streets though, keeping my face mostly hidden under the hood of my yellow jacket, I was able to easily pick up the trace of blood in the air...It was a really thick trace of it though. I figured it was a group of my kind going on a rampage somewhere off in the distance. A fanged smirk appeared on my face as my golden brown eyes narrowed. The thought was getting my blood rushing with excitement.

"Heh...Looks like it's time for me to have some fun and enter the blood bath too."

I was off in an instant, disappearing into the darkness of the alleys. With my inhuman speed, it didn't take me long at all before I arrived on the scene of the fight, but as I was perched on the top of a nearby light post, I saw something different. It wasn't the type of fighting that I had at first thought it was. Instead, it was a group of Kowloon Children attacking a single entity. At the full moon's light shining off of the blade of a sword, I almost had a thought of it being Jiro, but this one was too small to be him. The whole appearance was wrong actually.

As the last one fell at the hands of the unknown killer, I leaped up into the air and landed on the ground a slight distance from this new figure. They turned to face me and I actually felt frozen in place for a second there. Long silver hair that shined with the moon's light while dark crimson streaked through it, blending together perfectly, eyes that were such an icy blue, they even seemed silver themselves as well...I guess you could say they were silvery blue or whatever color you'd call it.

Their attire was simple; baggy black jeans with a rip in them here and there, a hooded sweater jacket that showed her mid drift, which I'm guessing, that's how her hidden shirt under that was...If she even wore a shirt under that, though they more than likely did. She also wore dark gray and black sneakers with one or two orange pin stripings on the sides of them and a single dark crimson fingerless glove on her right hand. Her sword was still gripped tightly in that hand so I should probably keep on my toes.

"...Who are you?...Are you one of them?...A Kowloon Child?" Huh?...Did that girl just say something to me? Damn, I must've had my mind wandering or something. That was when she spoke again and even took a step towards me. "...I ask again...Are you a Kowloon Child just as these creatures were?" Man, she even sounds like her age...Well, how old she looks anyways, which from her appearance, couldn't be no more than maybe eleven or twelve at the most; still younger than I look of course.

However, the tip of a blade pointing at me, just inches from my face pretty much snaps me out of my thoughts. Seriously...I really need to stop doing that. Quickly taking a small leap back to get away from the blade, I land in a knelt down position and stare at the younger girl before me. "Yeah, I'm one of them. What are ya gonna do about it, huh? It's not like I'm the same as them though. The ones you killed were probably some that were out of their minds, right? Take a look at me kid...I'm actually sane...For the most part anyways. Hn?"

That was when I saw it. The girl came at me with speed that I was actually impressed at, causing me to quickly draw my own blade as the steel clashed together. After that, it was an all out fight between the two of us. I had trained hard to get to where I was in skill when it came down to fighting, but apparently, this girl did too. From how she fought though, it didn't appear she was one that had been turned like I had been. No...This girl...She smelled similar to Jiro Mochizuki. She smelled like that of an old blood...Or at least a descendant of one, which was probably the case.

As we clashed high up in the air, we pushed off against our blades, sending each other flying back, and landing on the ground; both of us skidding back some from the sheer force. I had to say that I was impressed. I bet she'd even give Jiro a run for his undead life. Now wouldn't that be a fun battle to watch. "...What's your name?"

...Well, that was unexpected. We're in the middle of a fight and she suddenly asks my name? Man, this girl is odd.

"It's Yafuri...Yafuri Chao. Why do you-? Hey! I tell you my name and now you're just gonna walk away during the middle of our fight?! What's the big idea?!" I quickly rose up onto my feet and was about to give chase when she suddenly halted. "Hn?...Jeez, you're a weird kid. Just who are you anyways?!" She kept her back to me for a moment, not even answering my question, but then she turned halfway around and actually smiled at me. The kind of smile she gave to me though actually made my face heat up a little bit...Kinda embarrassing if ya ask me though.

"Tsukiko...Tsukiko Mine. A descendant of the sage bloodline...Let us cross paths again...Yafuri Chao."

Just as soon as she said that, she was gone. She used her speed to get away and out of my line of sight before I even had time to realize that she had left. "...Tsukiko Mine...Heh...That's some name for a Kin Killer...Ah man, she's gonna be a lot more fun than Jiro." I couldn't help but grin widely as I laughed to myself. However, when my laughing died down and I opened up my eyes to stare up at the full moon since my hoodie had fallen off during the fight, I couldn't help but feel my face heat up again as the image of that smile the girl gave to me entered my mind.

"Damn...Now everytime I look at the moon, I'm gonna think of that girl. Hm...Well, she was pretty cute and she was really skilled as a fighter for someone her age...Keh...Better head back now before my older sister decides to beat on me for sneaking off again."

While I was headed back to where we were staying, I didn't realize till later that what I had felt was my very first 'love at first sight' type of deals. Talk about lame...Then again, that girl was an enemy of the Kowloon Children, someone that was forbidden for my kind to even try to get close to in a romantic sort of way...Something...untouchable.

Not like that's gonna stop me. Heh. After all,...I do love a good challenge.

**_END_**

_**Little Tsu:** Ok, so that was it...I hope it didn't totally suck. This was my first shot at this anime so I hope it turned out at least ok. Also, Tsukiko Mine is of course the character I own. Tsukiko(sue-key-koe) means "Moon Child", which is why an image of her appeared in Yafuri's mind when he had looked up at the moon. Her last name Mine(me-nay) means "protector", which shows why she is killing Kowloon children; to protect red bloods & innocent black bloods. Apparently, she's one that wishes to live up to the name she was given._

_**Yafuri:** Hey, I liked it. After all, I was the main character. Jiro never even made a showing in it so that makes it all the better. Heh...I always knew I was better than him._

_**Little Tsu:** He's so cute...He's the coolest ever. Forget Jiro & Zelman...Though Zelman is really cute too...Nope. Yafuri's still the favorite. He's spunky & hot-headed. Heheh._

_**Yafuri:** Ya got that right! I wouldn't say I'm hot-headed though. Anyways, review the story or I'll slice ya in half with my blade!_

_**Little Tsu:** ...Please stop scaring away the readers Yafuri._


End file.
